User talk:Monkeypolice188
Click here to give Monk's bot some jobs. Page last edited on / / by }} Signature: Monk Talk 18:40, November 7, 2015 (UTC) ---- Regarding your User page Good day Monk. This is, of course, only my opinion, but I feel that the top of your User page is rather blank without the poll that was formerly there, so I would personally suggest that you add a welcome message or something similar to fill it up a bit. Of course, the final say is yours, as it is your page after all. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 15:59, August 1, 2016 (UTC) Also, as you obviously have noticed, I have once again archived your Talk page for you. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 16:18, August 1, 2016 (UTC) :Ugh. My user page always looks shit. I'll come up with a new design, haha. Thanks by the way :) Monk Talk 17:38, August 1, 2016 (UTC) ::You are welcome. I actually preferred the way that your User page appeared back when you were a Patroller (which was when I copied the format of your header for my own User page, which I still use today), as it was simple, yet elegant. I believe that you may be trying too hard to make your User page look better, when in fact it was better off as it was months ago. I have personally varied the base appearance of my own User page very little since I created it, and you too should, in my opinion, stick to one base design and build upon it (as I have been doing), rather than completely redesigning the page every few months. Considering the fact that, unlike me, you like to post your future projects for the GTA Wiki on your User page, I would highly recommend tabs, as they reduce the clutter of the page and organize the information into easy-to-find sections in the same location. Try using a large heading entitled (for example) "Projects for 2016", then a list sorted into tabbed subsections called (for example) "Vehicle articles", "Mission articles", etc.. I hope that my suggestions have given you some ideas. ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 20:45, August 1, 2016 (UTC) Chat Wanna join chat mate ? [[User talk:GTAFan86|'talk']] • 17:44, August 1, 2016 (UTC) RE: Messages I like the vehicle generations thing. IMO one of the GTAO pics of the Contender need to be removed from the infobox. As for the naming, looks good to me and makes the most sense, so yes, I'd include that in the MoS. About the Stunt Race Creator, I haven't tried it out yet. Haven't played any shooters, GTAs included, for the past week because... reasons. Verifying the game data as I write this so I'll have a look at the creator soon. Finally a way to test the performance accurately. I'd say leave the top speed at wherever it peaks/stops completely, 114 in this case. Wouldn't call curb boosting, mid-drive boost, going downhill, or mysterious unexplained boosts, in this case, as the top speed as the vehicle wouldn't go there without being helped by boosts. So I'd say the peak speed as long as it is able to stay at that speed for a while without needing any help to keep that speed up. 13:43, August 2, 2016 (UTC) :Just tried it out. It's pretty neat, actually. Spammed the snapping starting grid until I reached the map limits and I was done xD I tried the stock Tyrus to start off. It froze at 109MPH, I went out of first person to look around, I go back in first person and the speed is 114MPH - neither going up or down - lol. A bit weird, but it is consistent as you said. 14:33, August 2, 2016 (UTC) ::--ETR1 - 107/112 - I noticed the speed go up to 112 as I crossed above LS/Blaine County border. --RE-7B - 109/114 - Same as ETR1. I remembered the location just in case. --Guardian - 88/92 - Speed went up at the exact same location. --Insurgent - 86/90 - Same place. Though for this one, it was struggling between 90 and 91MPH later on. My framerate wasn't locked for that though. It was going up from 70s to 80s (On the Insurgent, I got up to 100fps somehow but that didn't affect the speed). Maybe it has something to do with border speeds, either that or R* made limits on city and countryside. Gonna try testing a car while locked to 30fps. EDIT: Locked the framerate to 30fps and tested the Tyrus. Same speeds (109/114), and the increase happened at the exact same place. 15:04, August 2, 2016 (UTC) :::How does your test track look like? Mine goes from LSIA in a diagonal to the north-east of the map. The red line is where the speed starts to increase for me. 300px300px300px 15:23, August 2, 2016 (UTC) Re: Regarding my User page And so the wheel turns. :-) Indeed I did copy your User page header in October 2015. I must say that your User page looks much better now. By the way, how is the modified "RfP" template functioning? Are there any issues with it? Also, in case you were wondering, I created a new heading for your message on my Talk page due to the fact that it is unrelated to Camilo's messages; the reply subject of this message is the title that I gave your message. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 15:44, August 2, 2016 (UTC) :Thank you. It took me an almost ridiculous amount of time to work all of the kinks out of the modified template (look at the "RfP" template edit history to get some idea of the issues I had to correct, but I actually spent much longer testing the template through previews without saving it), but I am satisfied with the end result. :TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 16:18, August 2, 2016 (UTC) User FiFiTech Hi, Monk. This FiFitech, you warned him uploading custom race videos, he continiuesly uploading this videos to wiki. You should delete all of them. I mean, he isn't listening you. [[User talk:GTAFan86|'talk']] • 13:15, August 3, 2016 (UTC) Imagehelper's design gallery Hey, buddy. What's up? So, after editing the Dubsta 6x6 with the overview template, I've found something out of place here when checking the badging... Did you noticed that the vehicle actually has a North Yankton license plate? Well, after seeing this, I went into the contributions of this user about design galleries, mainly any normal car with license plates, and guess what? They have NY plates on there as well (Tailgater, Patriot, Faggio, and others). Do you really think that these details are ignored in the design gallery? You know, I'm a bit concerned about "modding" a car to have a NY plate there (and we know which vehicles are legally "North Yankton" cars). If that doesn't matter, I'll bring back the Dubsta 6x6 images on there. That's all, my friend. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 04:42, August 4, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah, the images are of modded vehicles, which is another reason why I am not happy. Regardless, remove the images on any vehicle he added them to - if the user cannot be bothered to upload all remaining images, and simply uploads 3 pictures, there is no point. He also cannot be bothered to license them, after given warnings. The job is worth doing properly, otherwise when it comes to another user trying to finish the gallery off, it gets messy with different pictures. Monk Talk 06:14, August 4, 2016 (UTC) ::After reading this conversation, I must ask whether either of you know how to acquire North Yankton license plates for Grand Theft Auto Online vehicles on either the Xbox 360 or Xbox One? One of my friends on Xbox LIVE has cars with these plates (I believe that he used a now-patched glitch), and I would like them too, purely for the novelty. Unlike the police uniform for my ''GTA Online'' character - which I almost desperately wanted - I am far less keen on this particular addition, but I would still like to own it if possible. ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 07:01, August 4, 2016 (UTC) Staff picture Hi, bro. Can you do my profile picture to staff picture ? [[User talk:GTAFan86|'talk']] • 18:41, August 4, 2016 (UTC) :It needs to be an artwork of some sort. Monk Talk 18:44, August 4, 2016 (UTC) :Sure. [[User talk:GTAFan86|'talk']] • 18:56, August 4, 2016 (UTC) Added a message explaining my recent actions regarding edits of various pages. Hello Monkeypolice188 I wanted to talk with you regarding my recent edits for a multitude of the highway pages on GTA Wikia. I noticed the wiki has been devoid of various pictures and information on the page, and I wanted to contribute to the wiki by doing my part and adding information. This explains the recent influx of images of captured photos in game and the highway shields. I am letting you know that I do not intend to spam the wiki with my content, only to provide information as I am still learning the ropes around here. I apologize for any inconviences and I don't want to cause trouble here. Regarding your signature in templates Good day Monk, I just wish to inform you that I have devised a simple fix for the issue that you and other Staff and regular users have been having with custom signatures in templates. Use this template with the following parameters: Note that you must insert the 1= before your signature, or nothing will appear. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 06:48, August 5, 2016 (UTC) :I'm sorry, I don't understand what this achieves. I didn't find a problem in the first place. Monk Talk 10:05, August 5, 2016 (UTC) ::I see that you have not noticed the problem. Very well, allow me to demonstrate: ::Notice how your signature does not appear in the warning. However, if I use the template that I created, this is the result: }} ::As you can see, your signature now appears. I hope that I have answered your question. ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 10:53, August 5, 2016 (UTC) :::I see, that makes more sense. Thanks. Monk Talk 10:57, August 5, 2016 (UTC) ::::You are welcome. Be sure to use my template the next time you sign within templates, as having your signature visible within an official warning, block notice or reminder looks more official than having it outside (though of course you should still sign outside the notice if you are writing an additional message along with a warning or block notice). ::::By the way, I have responded to your message on Mustafa's Talk page. Please feel free to view it and respond if you wish. ::::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 11:07, August 5, 2016 (UTC) Regarding the screenshot license templates Good day Monk, I have a task for you: could you please edit all the screenshot license templates (with the exception of the main "Screenshot" template) to remove all of the categories? I have modified the "Screenshot" template code to automatically add those categories when it is used in the appropriate namespaces and pages. Thank you in advance. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 15:10, August 5, 2016 (UTC) :I'm afraid I'm very busy with something else on the wiki right now, so I can't do that. Besides, I really don't see the point in this; having templates in categories doesn't harm at all, it essentially makes them more reachable. Monk Talk 15:31, August 5, 2016 (UTC) ::If you are busy, I will be happy to do it myself. As for the point, with the current code the screenshot templates will add any page they are added on to the said categories, including if one were to (for example) post a license template on a Talk page as an example. My modifications prevent this, and ensures that the templates only add appropriate pages to appropriate categories. ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 15:50, August 5, 2016 (UTC) Suspicious I've been monitoring a bit of contribs from User:3rd5aints4life and their contribs look awfully similar to User:Abbas Abidin Evliyaoğlu's. What's your take on it? 23:59, August 5, 2016 (UTC) :I would like to advise the exercising of caution in this case: just because two users appear to be making similar edits does not necessarily indicate that they are sockpuppets, and I certainly would not want an innocent user blocked for the actions of someone else. :UPDATE: I have analyzed the user in question's contributions, and while some of his/her edits definitely violate the edit warring policy, the user's other contributions appear to be constructive. I would strongly advise giving him/her the benefit of the doubt, and letting him/her off with a warning. :TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 01:59, August 6, 2016 (UTC) :::I think it's Yusuf Emir Erenler. I'm 100% sure. [[User talk:GTAFan86|'talk']] • 07:27, August 6, 2016 (UTC) ::::How can you be so sure Mustafa? I have analyzed the user's edits, and unlike "Yusuf Emir Erenler" and "Abbas Abidin Evliyaoğlu", this user seems to actually be making constructive edits, along with his/her nonconstructive ones. Like I said, I feel that we should observe his/her contributions for the time being, and give him/her the benefit of the doubt. ::::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 10:06, August 6, 2016 (UTC) :::::Thank you all for your comments. I personally agree with Konan, while it does seem very suspicious, it's still relatively far away from 100% certainty, thus I think we shall keep an eye on the user. :) Monk Talk 11:19, August 6, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Thus edits are so similar with his edits. That's the reason. [[User talk:GTAFan86|'talk']] • 11:25, August 6, 2016 (UTC) Sock spotted User:GTAGuy122 = User:11baba11 smokers, userpage makes it obvious (same "voice actor" name). 08:24, August 7, 2016 (UTC) :Blocked. Sorry for late reply; I'm having trouble accessing a PC that actually works in my house. Monk Talk 07:27, August 8, 2016 (UTC) HD Universe Families contradiction Good day Monk, I have noticed a rather blaring issue with the HD Universe Families article: in the main part of the article, it is stated that the Families are definitively based on the Bloods, but the trivia has a note that essentially states that it is uncertain. I have next to no knowledge of American street gangs (or any street gang, for that matter) other than the fact that they frequently participate in illicit activity, so I am unable to correct this contradiction. I do not know if you will be of much use, but please try and resolve this issue if you can. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 15:59, August 7, 2016 (UTC) :I don't specialize in gangs, or anything associated with them, so I have no interest (and no idea) in fixing this. Monk Talk 16:14, August 7, 2016 (UTC) ::I expected you to say that. I believe that the simplest fix would be to add "possibly" to the gang's influence and slightly reword both the influence and trivia sections, which I am going to do. ::UPDATE: I have completed the edit. Feel free to have a look at the page if you wish. ::16:58, August 7, 2016 (UTC) ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 16:23, August 7, 2016 (UTC) :::Good job. Monk Talk 07:27, August 8, 2016 (UTC) Orphan page Good day Monk, I have found this completely orphaned page (TalkXLS) that was apparently created by your bot. I cannot conceive of any possible use for the page with its current name and namespace, so I suggest that it either be moved to the "Template" namespace and renamed to something meaningful, or simply disposed of. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 03:56, August 8, 2016 (UTC) :Hey Konan. In case you hadn't realised, the page is actually supposed to be Talk:XLS - I asked it to add that template into the said talk page, but I must have accidentally missed the colon; didn't even realise bots could create pages! All fixed now. Monk Talk 07:27, August 8, 2016 (UTC) ::Indeed I suspected that the orphaned page was supposed to be "Talk:XLS", but I decided to consult you just in case there was some sort of purpose that you had in mind for that page. Thank you for resolving the issue. ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 15:36, August 8, 2016 (UTC) The Time's Come Hey Mate, A day ago a moderator removed a section on 'The time's come' which I added, claiming it was too 'speculative'. I was wondering if you could maybe check it out, to see what you think of it. I'll copy and paste it here. Personally i think it gives a deeper meaning to the mission. I hope it goes up. Thanks Mate! *It is possible that the final confrontation between Michael and Franklin at the tower of the Palmer-Taylor Station is a metaphor reflecting Michael's and Franklin's status. Franklin and Michael reach the top of the tower, figuratively the top of society (wealth and status). When Franklin drops Michael, he has metaphorically betrayed him, and is now at the top of society on his own. When Franklin returns to level ground, it could possibly refer to how he is now at the bottom of society where he was a the beginning of the game, no more than a 'hustler'. Mythhunter99 (talk) 08:07, August 8, 2016 (UTC) :I really, really like this. It is speculative, but it's also very detailed and very well explained, and perceptive. Could you tell me who the moderator was who removed it? Maybe we can discuss it as a trio, as I personally find this very interesting, although, it is rather speculative. :/ Monk Talk 12:09, August 8, 2016 (UTC) ::It was RainingPain17, if you look at the page's history. Chris6d talk · ' 15:42, August 8, 2016 (UTC) :::I was just about to say the same regarding Rain being the Staff member who reverted "Mythhunter99"'s contribution. Anyway, I agree with you Monk: though it ''is highly speculative, the trivia note is a very intelligent, well-reasoned and plausible theory. If you understood what I was trying to convey with the image of my fountain pen and its subtitle on my User and Talk pages, you will know that I love creative ideas, and this trivia note is a fine example of such an idea. I would suggest adding the "Speculation" template to the trivia section, than re-adding the said note. :::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 15:57, August 8, 2016 (UTC) ::::Awesome, cheers guys. ::::Mythhunter99 (talk) 08:12, August 9, 2016 (UTC) :::::You are welcome. It is always good to have creative editors on this wiki. :::::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 11:20, August 9, 2016 (UTC) Yo Leo68 (talk) 16:01, August 9, 2016 (UTC) :Ma man, you're back! :D Chat? Monk Talk 16:11, August 9, 2016 (UTC) :Not at the moment, few things to do, but got everything sorted. I'll be around later. Can you unlock my user page for now? Need to clean that shit up. Leo68 (talk) 16:17, August 9, 2016 (UTC) ::Sure bud. You know how you said you'll only be around for a month or two, can you maybe not deactivate your account if you decide to leave again? Y'know, in case you wanna pop bye, it's always there for ya. Monk Talk 16:18, August 9, 2016 (UTC) ::Didn't plan on it, in case I come back full time. In chat now, bro. Leo68 (talk) 17:00, August 9, 2016 (UTC) Re: Tips Something which I've recently been using which works wonders for screenshots is the openCamera script that comes with OpenIV - It lowers the restrictions in the Free Camera setting in the Rockstar Editor, effectively allowing you to move the camera around and focus on things fairly distant from the player's position. I've been able to capture some rather interesting screenshots of some of the Single Player missions with it, such as this shot of the Cargobob carrying the Rhino in The Paleto Score. This tool should be rather useful in the future, I think! lulz I was bored AF, and I finally figured out resolutions. 300px 300px 00:13, August 10, 2016 (UTC) :I'm guessing this wasn't just a simple case of "F10 Screenshot it boyo", and was a case of editing, or something? xD Looks dope and all that, but it can take a while to load on some devices (especially your 8k pic lmao), so I think sticking to 2K (or just generic 1080p/i) is best in terms of fast navigation. Looks dope tho. Mr. Ferrari (talk) 12:00, August 10, 2016 (UTC) ::Nah, it's a pure, legit, 4K (and 8K too) resolution. I finally managed to get custom resolutions in the control panel. I intend to stick with 1080p, since even 2K is not convenient for me (gotta do it all blindfolded, monitor hates anything above 1920x1080) and it is a real bitch to load the highest-poly car models, especially on 8K (took over 10 minutes of being afk to get the highest-poly Tropos model to load). I wish I could get 16K though, now that is truly impossible for me, it throws me into 800x600 when I test it. 13:19, August 10, 2016 (UTC) :Haha. So you can't play in 4K/8K, you just see nonsense with your monitor? And yeah, I think we should just stick to 1980x1080 screenshots for the wiki - in the meantime, it is really cool tho, really fucking awesome haha. Mr. Ferrari (talk) 13:30, August 10, 2016 (UTC) ::Yeah, in 2K my monitor says 'Resolution not supported', in 4K I only see one row of pixels at the very top, in 8K the colors (1 solid color taking up the whole screen) flicker all over the screen. Interestingly if I set the resolution to 2558x1439 - 2K is 2560x1440 - I can see everything (and play the game) just fine lol 13:40, August 10, 2016 (UTC) :::Sorry - been out all day. Looks good, though as Ferrari said, and in addition, the loading times, the fact it's actually quite difficult for you to do, and the fact that 2K in particular isn't really that much different from 1080p, mean it's all pretty inefficient for general Wiki screenshots. Though it is very cool, I really, really like the 8K picture. Shame a 25mb picture wouldn't upload though. :P Monk Talk 15:11, August 10, 2016 (UTC) ::::To be blunt, I must say that (to me at least) the 4K resolution does not look much different when viewing images at a standard preview size (as appears when an image in an article is clicked on), so I honestly do not see the point of uploading such high resolution images unless one were interested in massively enlarging an image to view the detail - which is unnecessary due to the fact that we already upload images of all the notable detail of vehicles. But good job on capturing the images in 4K resolution anyway. ::::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 18:02, August 10, 2016 (UTC) Image licensing Hey, user AkumaZ98 uploaded an image (File:Skoiloine.png) with incorrect name/licensing. Said image was also posted on Skoiloine as a totally untrue fact. Don't know what do so I'm just notifying you Derp Herpington (talk) 21:26, August 10, 2016 (UTC) :The aforementioned image has been deleted, as its name was misleading and it did not conform with the Media Policy. :TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 22:43, August 13, 2016 (UTC) Yorkshire On Ilkla Moor Baht'at. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 15:15, August 11, 2016 (UTC) :Orite mar' lad. Monk Talk 15:22, August 11, 2016 (UTC) RE: Colors of Cars I'm not sure how that works in IV - or if it even works to begin with but in V it's a livery setting combined with color settings. Tyrus, for example - the color as seen on the infobox. 29 3 3 89 111 111 Second livery is marked as true, so the Tyrus would spawn with the second livery on that color specifically in traffic. The difference is that Tyrus has the livery as a modkit, it's not part of the model, so it will never actually spawn with a livery in traffic. For the non-DLC V vehicles, we have to wait a bit until carvariations.ymt is decoded - carcols is decoded already (been adding on plates to the game all day lol) so I don't expect waiting a very long time. 19:19, August 11, 2016 (UTC) :Y'know, I can't actually think of an example in GTA IV. I mean, all the cars that have liveries and colors have only 1 livery and one color, such as the Police Cruiser, spawning in white only, because the files say so, and thus the livery spawns on top, same case with things like the Skylift, Taxi, etc. I can't think of a car that has two colors and two liveries, in which 1 color is strictly fixed to 1 livery. :PS When Carvariations is done, you and me need to talk in chat so I can help you with it for infoboxes, k? :) I'll start working on some cars for IV, using Brickade (TBOGT) as help - if you're okay with that (this is a very long, complicated project haha) Monk Talk 20:33, August 11, 2016 (UTC) Twatts Sons Just wondering if you know what type of business Twatts Sons is? LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 20:48, August 11, 2016 (UTC) :Electricians. Motto is "A whole family that'll turn you on". Monk Talk 20:52, August 11, 2016 (UTC) ::Haha, great, thanks. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 20:54, August 11, 2016 (UTC) :::Trust Rockstar ha. Btw when putting the pics of cars in, make sure the rear quarter goes in the brackets like I did here. Thanks bud. :) Monk Talk 20:57, August 11, 2016 (UTC) Time Template Can you add another time template to my user page in PST? Thanks. Leo68 (talk) 04:21, August 12, 2016 (UTC) RE: Engine Sounds Go on Chat, and I'll send you the link. 15:38, August 12, 2016 (UTC) RE: Carcols https://www.gta5-mods.com/tools/carcols-ymt-converted-into-xml-format And it doesn't take me a lot of time to get the meta files ready, so I can keep sending them if you want me to. 16:46, August 14, 2016 (UTC) :Here's the updated one with Cunning Stunts & other DLC's. 17:19, August 14, 2016 (UTC) ::As I said multiple times before, default colors of vehicles are in carvariations.meta (DLC ones can be opened, non-DLC one is still unreadable). Carcols is used for mod parts now. 17:47, August 14, 2016 (UTC) :::http://www.mediafire.com/download/mnbqpx510re2qr7/08-14-16-carvariations.rar Use the collapsible thing to hide it. It looks good on my end (see price section). By the way, for the interior type, you can use the full name (eg. "Dominator" instead of "dom"). 18:51, August 14, 2016 (UTC) :Those are the handling flags. Vehicle flags are in vehicles.ide 19:01, August 14, 2016 (UTC) Re: Edit Summaries My apologies for interfering with your edits. Normally I will make dummy edits within two minutes of publishing a bad edit summary, but I was very tired, and I fell asleep at the keyboard while I was midway through reverting my dummy edit, hence the longer than usual delay. As a matter of habit and personal preference (I am very particular about correct spelling and grammar, even in edit summaries) I do still intend to continue my former behavior, but in the unlikely event that it takes me more than two minutes to make and/or revert a dummy edit, I will wait at least half an hour before making the edit to avoid clashing with you or other editors. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 19:58, August 14, 2016 (UTC) RE: GTA Wiki Background Oh, it isn't good idea to use official Wiki-Background because of size limit. Better to use MediaWiki background script. And thank to the script you would scale the size of the background to different monitors. [[w:c:ru.gta:User:Roman Demarch|Roman Demarch (Ех Рома Омич)]] 21:38, August 15, 2016 (UTC) :I noticed the issue too, but I was never terribly concerned with it due to the fact that the bad part of it was always (for me at least) hidden behind the main part of the wiki. However, now that the matter has been brought up, I must say that the new image looks much better than before. Good job Monk. :TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 01:06, August 16, 2016 (UTC) Jobs for your bot Good day Monk, would it be possible for you to make your bot add all redirects to the "Redirects" category? Also, have you been able to try again to get it to italicize all Grand Theft Auto titles? TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 01:13, August 16, 2016 (UTC) :Redirects; can do. GTA titles are working but not working - it now works through lists of pages, but as you could probably guess, it can't recognise when to italicate the game name (IV, San Andreas, etc), it's either I force it to not italicate anything other than "Grand Theft Auto", or it starts italicating other bits of titles separately (similar to one of the first issues we had ). I'll work it out eventually. Monk Talk 08:33, August 16, 2016 (UTC) ::Okay I've started the bot working through all 4,500 redirects. I've noticed there's an unfortunate glitch wherein it will class pages that once were a redirect...as a redirect, for example Money was once a redirect, but is now a page, so it still adds the category. Monk Talk 10:41, August 16, 2016 (UTC) ::Turns out it's doing something even worse - it's adding the category to pages that are either redirects, or pages that have redirects to them. :/ Monk Talk 10:43, August 16, 2016 (UTC) :::There is one way of tricking the system, it will take a bit longer. I'm going to ask the bot to go through every single page in the wiki, and find "#REDIRECT", and replace it with something else. Then, I will ask the bot to through all the pages with the "something else", and add the category. Pretty simple. Monk Talk 11:03, August 16, 2016 (UTC) :::UPDATE: Got it working instead. There's a setting to stop the bot following redirects; basically it was adding the categories to pages rathe than redirects because it was following the redirect, THEN editing. Monk Talk 11:16, August 16, 2016 (UTC) ::::I am glad that you got it working: now all redirects will be categorized as such, and your bot will automatically fix redirects that I or others forget to add to the category. I must admit that I am quite surprised that there are more than '''4,500 redirect pages: I knew that there were bound to be at least a few hundred, but I did not think that there would be that many! By the way, might it also be possible for you to make your bot remove all the pages from the "Redirect" category (which is itself now a redirect to the "Redirects" category)? I added those pages there almost a year ago, while I was still unaware of the existence of the "Redirects" category, and I cannot be bothered with removing them manually due to the tedium. ::::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 13:04, August 19, 2016 (UTC) RE: Colors IV has 4 colors. Most cars support 3 only but there are a few that have the 4th color which is the Bonus/Wheel Color. When I did the additional fields (actually even earlier than that) I had in mind 16x16 boxes with the color as background and number on it that show the name when you hover over the text and a black border around the boxes - this would prevent the color from blending/clashing into the infobox. The way I was thinking about the boxes was something like this 1 2 3 4 1 69 71 99 130 2 70 72 100 131 3 71 73 101 132 4 72 74 102 133 Was going to start on it when I did the V carcol page but I want to update my mod first - mass editing carvariation files is a pain lol. 14:08, August 16, 2016 (UTC) :Colors are named properly in V so I'm using a list that I got from carcols.xmt in 2014. 13:34, August 17, 2016 (UTC) ::From my list (raw list extracted in 2014), 0 Metallic Black 1 Metallic Graphite Black 2 Metallic Black Steal 3 Metallic Dark Silver 4 Metallic Silver 5 Metallic Blue Silver 6 Metallic Steel Gray 7 Metallic Shadow Silver 8 Metallic Stone Silver 9 Metallic Midnight Silver 10 Metallic Gun Metal 11 Metallic Anthracite Grey 12 Matte Black 13 Matte Gray 14 Matte Light Grey 15 Util Black 16 Util Black Poly 17 Util Dark silver 18 Util Silver 19 Util Gun Metal 20 Util Shadow Silver 21 Worn Black 22 Worn Graphite 23 Worn Silver Grey 24 Worn Silver 25 Worn Blue Silver 26 Worn Shadow Silver 27 Metallic Red 28 Metallic Torino Red 29 Metallic Formula Red 30 Metallic Blaze Red 31 Metallic Graceful Red 32 Metallic Garnet Red 33 Metallic Desert Red 34 Metallic Cabernet Red 35 Metallic Candy Red 36 Metallic Sunrise Orange 37 Metallic Classic Gold 38 Metallic Orange 39 Matte Red 40 Matte Dark Red 41 Matte Orange 42 Matte Yellow 43 Util Red 44 Util Bright Red 45 Util Garnet Red 46 Worn Red 47 Worn Golden Red 48 Worn Dark Red 49 Metallic Dark Green 50 Metallic Racing Green 51 Metallic Sea Green 52 Metallic Olive Green 53 Metallic Green 54 Metallic Gasoline Blue Green 55 Matte Lime Green 56 Util Dark Green 57 Util Green 58 Worn Dark Green 59 Worn Green 60 Worn Sea Wash 61 Metallic Midnight Blue 62 Metallic Dark Blue 63 Metallic Saxony Blue 64 Metallic Blue 65 Metallic Mariner Blue 66 Metallic Harbor Blue 67 Metallic Diamond Blue 68 Metallic Surf Blue 69 Metallic Nautical Blue 70 Metallic Bright Blue 71 Metallic Purple Blue 72 Metallic Spinnaker Blue 73 Metallic Ultra Blue 74 Metallic Bright Blue 75 Util Dark Blue 76 Util Midnight Blue 77 Util Blue78 Util Sea Foam Blue 79 Uil Lightning blue 80 Util Maui Blue Poly 81 Util Bright Blue 82 Matte Dark Blue 83 Matte Blue 84 Matte Midnight Blue 85 Worn Dark blue 86 Worn Blue 87 Worn Light blue 88 Metallic Taxi Yellow 89 Metallic Race Yellow 90 Metallic Bronze 91 Metallic Yellow Bird 92 Metallic Lime 93 Metallic Champagne 94 Metallic Pueblo Beige 95 Metallic Dark Ivory 96 Metallic Choco Brown 97 Metallic Golden Brown 98 Metallic Light Brown 99 Metallic Straw Beige 100 Metallic Moss Brown 101 Metallic Biston Brown 102 Metallic Beechwood 103 Metallic Dark Beechwood 104 Metallic Choco Orange 105 Metallic Beach Sand 106 Metallic Sun Bleeched Sand 107 Metallic Cream 108 Util Brown 109 Util Medium Brown 110 Util Light Brown 111 Metallic White 112 Metallic Frost White 113 Worn Honey Beige 114 Worn Brown 115 Worn Dark Brown 116 Worn straw beige 117 Brushed Steel 118 Brushed Black steel 119 Brushed Aluminium 120 Chrome 121 Worn Off White 122 Util Off White 123 Worn Orange 124 Worn Light Orange 125 Metallic Securicor Green 126 Worn Taxi Yellow 127police car blue 128 Matte Green 129 Matte Brown 130 Worn Orange 131 Matte White 132 Worn White 133 Worn Olive Army Green 134 Pure White 135 Hot Pink 136 Salmon pink 137 Metallic Vermillion Pink 138 Orange 139 Green 140 Blue 141 Mettalic Black Blue 142 Metallic Black Purple 143 Metallic Black Red 144 hunter green 145 Metallic Purple 146 Metaillic V Dark Blue 147 MODSHOP BLACK1 148 Matte Purple 149 Matte Dark Purple 150 Metallic Lava Red 151 Matte Forest Green 152 Matte Olive Drab 153 Matte Desert Brown 154 Matte Desert Tan 155 Matte Foilage Green 156 DEFAULT ALLOY COLOR 157 Epsilon Blue 158 MP100 GOLD 159 MP100 GOLD SATIN 160 MP100 GOLD SPEC Some of those may not be accurate, just so you know. I went by material type for some of them when I did the page. As for the (terrible) abbreviations, ML = Metallic MT = Matte ME = Metals W = Worn CL = Classic UT = Util/Utility CH = Chrome 13:53, August 17, 2016 (UTC) :Yes. Some cars will also have additional 2 colors which are Trim and Interior, IIRC. 14:04, August 17, 2016 (UTC) Happy Birthday! *Happy bday bro ;) - Mr. Ferrari (talk) 00:02, August 18, 2016 (UTC) *Happy Birthday Monk enjoy the day!--[[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 07:38, August 18, 2016 (UTC) *Happy Birthday, bud. Hope you have a great day. Leo68 (talk) 19:16, August 18, 2016 (UTC) *Happy Birthday, bud. Hope you enjoy your day. [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 20:24, August 18, 2016 (UTC) *Good grief, I am terrible when it comes to birthdays; I regularly forget my own mother's birthday (though I can remember my father's easily, as the day and month of his birthday are opposite to my own)! In any case, I wish you a very (late) Happy Birthday Monk! 生日快樂！Shēngrì kuàilè! Also, I hope that you do not mind, but I replaced the indentation of this conversation with bullet points, since the conversation looks more like the comments in a proposal on the Community Noticeboard or the Requests for Promotion page. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 18:37, August 19, 2016 (UTC) * 19:12, August 19, 2016 (UTC) *Happy Birthday Monko!!! --AndreyFD (talk) 08:38, August 18, 2016 (UTC) **Thanks guys, I had a great day ;) Monk Talk 23:30, August 19, 2016 (UTC) Something Can you get on chat? 17:50, August 18, 2016 (UTC) :I'm in ;) Monk Talk 18:01, August 18, 2016 (UTC) Regarding my earlier message Good day Monk, it seems that you may have forgotten to reply to (or you may have missed due to the number of following messages) my earlier message that I sent to you on the 19th of July. When it is convenient for you, please answer it. Thank you. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 04:03, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Image Redirects I guess these are the single images on their respective pages. *File:Ap1 01 b airsigns 1.png *File:Ap1 04 bboards 01.png *File:Ap1 03 rssd rt billboard 3x1 0001ll.png *File:Ap billboreds 1.png *File:Ap billboreds 12222.png *File:Ap_billboard3_temp1k.png *File:Ap billboreds 122222222.png *File:Ap billboreds 122222.png *File:Bh1 rd subposterlgaa.png *File:Bh1 rd subposterlg.png *File:Ap billboard2 temp1k.png *File:Ap1 03 td banners.png *File:Ap1 03 bb1 tp.png *File:C.png *File:D.png (It was a coincidence after all XD) *File:EFLC 2012-04-28 22-26-59-88.jpg (This one just took advantage of the schedule) *File:2.png *File:Bt1_01_billboardads_0001l.png (already done) *File:Ap billboreds 1222.png *File:Ap1 02 brightparksc.png Make sure each one of these is redirecting correctly. If it does, then delete the redirect. Some are still in Los Santos Transit and Fleeca, wich there are a lot of images with poor naming. Gta sa high resolution map. Do you maybe have some high resolution GTA SA map? I need it to point out the locations in GTA SA on GTA Myths wikia forums. So do you have it?Feniksxx (talk) 17:20, August 22, 2016 (UTC) :"So do you have it?" - Manners cost nothing. Monk Talk 18:38, August 22, 2016 (UTC) Again regarding my earlier message Good day Monk, I apologise for pestering you about this, but it seems that you still have yet to respond to my earlier message. Could you please respond to it as soon as you can? Thank you. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 13:05, August 23, 2016 (UTC) :I'll do it when I have time. PS There is actually around 2800 redirects; 4500 was including pages that have redirects to them. Monk Talk ::It is still an unexpectedly large number in my opinion, and I still say that I am quite surprised about the figure. Anyway, please take your time to make your bot remove the pages from the "Redirect" category - it is by no means urgent - but do not forget to do it at some point. Thank you. ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 20:49, August 24, 2016 (UTC) Can I ask you something? User:Big Brother1(Text/ ) 23:00, August 25, 2016 (UTC)Big Brother1 New Images Good day, friend! Let me start by saying thanks for the new GTA4 images, I'm so glad seeing my favorite GTA getting better vehicle pics. Thanks a lot! Now, let's get to business. Earlier this month I posted a new section at the Community Noticeboard about some new ideas I had for the wiki, and one of them was about adding new vehicle images for the GTA Advance renditions, since every one of them in the wiki only have the bird's eye pics. Anyway, I have some doubts on how to move forward with them and another user there said I should consult you about it, since you have experience on this topic. So, if you could reach back to me we can get this show on the road, what do you say? Gettoru (talk) 16:21, August 28, 2016 (UTC) :Hey there - and apologies for not getting back to you or the CNB post lately, I have been relatively busy. Thanks for getting in touch, and you are quite right indeed in that I am relatively experienced with this. :Thanks for the compliment, I gathered that a lot of the GTA IV screenshots were relatively low quality and contained a pedestrian in, and I am upgrading mine even more lately, getting higher quality shots is my main priority here. :Regarding 3D Universe games, there is not much I can suggest, as I do not play them often at all - especially in the last year or so. I use a mod in GTA IV, called Ultimate Camera Control. This allows me to move the camera free-roam and get great shots in game, I use trainers to teleport to nice locations, get the time and weather appropriate, and spawn the cars as they should. Thing is with 3D Universe games, I'm really not sure if this mod exists, or if there is another efficient way to replicate it, and it would be almost impossible on mobile ports of the game, so I really do not recommend mobile port shots for this reason - Also, mobile ports may be high quality, but the resolution will suffer consequently. Again, with GTA Advance, 1 and 2, I have no idea how to get these shots, I have never played 2D Universe games. :If you are sure you have a way to get better images of the games you have listed, go ahead, and I'll see what I think. Apologies for my writing style today, I'm not totally focused and solid on the wiki lately. Monk Talk 18:08, August 28, 2016 (UTC) ::(About GTA4) I agree about the quality, and some of them were from random and weird angles as well. I noticed you (along with WildBrick) keep adding new pics to those vehicles as well as 5's, so yeah, thank you two lots!! (Not to sound like a stalker, but I have your uploads page bookmarked in my browser). I actually would also like to take pics for both NDS and PSP versions of GTA CTW, but I'm still trying to find a way of getting good angles. :: (About 3D universe) I actually thought of using the old "go to an open location, then revese while turning and snapshot it" method to get the pics, but I do admit I haven't even tried it yet. Anyway, ignoring the mobile ports (since I do not own a higher res phone or tablet), I think the Xbox ports of GTA3 and VC (which have more polygons, higher quality textures and new added details comparing to PC/PS2 for both games) are pretty good for this job, if we can ignore it having the protagonist inside the vehicle, and I do have both of them as well, so I could do it myself, but the idea was shot down, so, yeah. If that ever gets changed sure call me and I'll help if I can. :: (About GTA Advance) I already ripped all the sprites I could get for every vehicle in the game (and every palette as well), so my doubts are more in the cosmetic nature rather than technical. :: No problem man, we need to have a life in the real world, and we should dedicate more to it than the virtual one. That said, I still have a few questions, and if it would make it easier to you we could talk some other way (facebook, whatsapp and e-mailing are fine by me). Gettoru (talk) 21:29, August 28, 2016 (UTC) :::Alright, sounds good. I'm about to go on holiday for a month, so we could maybe talk via Facebook after/near the end of September? Take care :) Monk Talk 16:33, August 29, 2016 (UTC) :::::Aight, no problem, just hit me a message when you get back, enjoy yourself there, bro! Gettoru (talk) 17:46, August 29, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Change of plan - I'm on FB for a bit tonight, and I'll have intermittent access to it on my holidays. Let me know your name and I'll add ya. Monk Talk 20:20, August 29, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::This ::::::::In case it doesn't work out for whatever reason go for "Gether Washington Clercq" Gettoru (talk) 00:36, August 30, 2016 (UTC) RE: Dune I understand that and I apologize for that. Its just that I've previously tested it in Arms Races in GTA Online and swerved hard on the asphalt road and it never tipped over. I might try it off-road the next time I get on GTA V, but for the time being, I can't unless R* would actually fix the issues for the PC version, notable like stutters and texture pop-ins. Not only that, my internet has been really finicky for the last two days so getting on GTA Online in order to test it is risky without my internet dropping connection unexpectedly. Again, I apologize for that. And yes, I may have overdone with the edits for the Dune and I knew I should've left it the way it is, but sadly, what's done is done, couldn't help myself. 20:08, August 28, 2016 (UTC) Main page format issue Good day, I have noticed an issue with the game portal slider on the main page (this template): when the slider is displaying especially long lists (in particular the list on this template), the list will overflow beyond the window that it is displayed in, and will overlap items below it. I have tried to rectify the issue, but to no avail. Could you please have a look at the code and try to fix it? Thank you in advance. P.S.: I have also sent this message to "WildBrick142". TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 02:21, August 30, 2016 (UTC) :Could you show me a screenshot? I can't see a problem on the template(s) or the main page. Monk Talk 13:09, August 30, 2016 (UTC) :: Here is the screenshot you requested. The issue is highlighted with a yellow border. ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 11:24, August 31, 2016 (UTC) Vehicle details That's correct :D :I'm brilliant at assumptions xD In that case, why place it next to each and every field, when you can just put it in the top column :P Also, don't you dare deactivate your account!'. I'll miss ya bud, don't leave man, there's 5 million reasons why you should stay :P Monk Talk 18:18, September 2, 2016 (UTC) TP messages I think we should allow users to wipe out welcome messages off of their talk pages without warnings or anything. To be honest, they are bytes-heavy messages that contain stuff helpful to newcomers, but not to regular editors, so if they think they either don't need it or no longer need it then they should be able to remove it. I'm posting this to your talk page because the TP guidelines don't specify this and I'm not sure this is worth a CN discussion. Let me know what you think about it. 18:38, September 8, 2016 (UTC) :Perhaps so. At least we have the log of the Wikia Bot adding them for any use. Alright then. No warnings, no reverting, no shit. :P Monk Talk 18:44, September 8, 2016 (UTC) RE: ABS Hey bro. Thanks for letting me know about it. Yeah, your brother already said that it is pretty early to put that info on there, so I guess I owe him a thanks for saving my time (i.e. not being ridiculous and adding ABS on, let's say, 10, 20 or even 30 pages XD). As for the "low ABS", I guess I still have to test these cars carefully to ensure it is definitely "ABS" or "No ABS" (most are early testings, so I have to apply the recent methods). The Brickade and the Policew are still unable to get and test them (more focused on the ABS, GPS voice and interiors). As for the wheels, thanks. I'm not very familiar with the rim designs and stuff, so I'm pretty confused in that aspect. I guess I have to mark them as "carname rims", as I have no idea (Willard is easy, due to the provided info.) So, your bro made his own vehicle details? Nice. I hope he can do his best for this one. Really, really good. So, yeah, thanks for that, buddy. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 22:45, September 10, 2016 (UTC) *There's something that will help you tell the ABS-symptoms on the cars... The model flags. Is there a way to read that? *Is there a handling.cfg/dat for the EFLC vehicles? I always wanted to know what makes the APC "super-heavy" or where that strong force comes from. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 23:28, September 10, 2016 (UTC) *I see. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 23:42, September 10, 2016 (UTC) RE: Thanks dude, appreciate that. 15:33, September 13, 2016 (UTC) Page for Deletion This is a bit funny but needs to be deleted. Leo68 (talk) 07:05, September 15, 2016 (UTC) :Done :P Monk Talk 07:09, September 15, 2016 (UTC) RE: Dinghy Good to know it's running well. Told ya it'll be fine :p And, honestly, I haven't a clue lol. I know they added a new Dinghy model with Heists but I could never see much difference. 09-16-2016, 04:32:32 (EDT) RE: Crusader Well, they served well as a reference for a variation of the vehicle. Both the Crusader and the Cutter looks amazing in these 2K resolutions. BTW, thanks for the handling. I finally knew the APC is 13 tons of brute force :D Love the School Bus, Unarmed Insurgent Pickup and fancy SuveVolito XD -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 23:01, September 17, 2016 (UTC) Are you at home? If you are active, does it mean that you are at home in Leeds now? Mantiix (talk) 11:57, September 18, 2016 (UTC) :No. I'm still in FL. Monk Talk 12:13, September 18, 2016 (UTC) Benson Luckily, they don't have set colors. If you don't mind me asking, how did you change liveries and get the exact same camera? btw you missed the 24/7 Benson. 09-18-2016, 10:50:59 (EDT) :I thought Carvariations was what defined whether or not they had set colors? In which case, I thought it was unreadable so far? :PS: :Spawn in the vehicle. Hide the player's visibility in the mod menu. Get the vehicle in the right spot. Open up the mod menu again, and press F1 to start recording - I use the Xbox Remote to play around with the rest, I just use the keyboard to press F1. Then, I switch through the vehicle components while recording, to change the livery. I then 90 degree rotate the vehicle and repeat the last bit. Then R* editor it and boom. Monk Talk 15:33, September 18, 2016 (UTC) Greetings Good day Monk, it has been a while since we last spoke, so I felt that I should stop by and say hi. How have you been? Are you enjoying your extended vacation in Florida? TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 20:34, September 19, 2016 (UTC) :Hey Konan. I'm doing fine, thanks. It's great out here. Talk about it in chat some time. Monk Talk 17:37, September 21, 2016 (UTC) ::I am glad to hear that you are enjoying your time in Vice City. ;-) May I ask how much longer you will be there for? ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 19:58, September 30, 2016 (UTC) :::I'm home in the UK now. Will be moving in a week's time. Monk Talk 12:24, October 1, 2016 (UTC) ::::I see. Where are you moving to, might I ask? ::::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 15:25, October 1, 2016 (UTC) :::::Join Chat :P Monk Talk 16:21, October 1, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Apologies, I believe that I was asleep when you asked me to join the Chat. I will be sure to join next time. ::::::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 00:03, October 2, 2016 (UTC) GTA Online Biker Update I was on FB, and saw a thing about it. I think it's based on the beta content talked about on a Mr.BossFTW video. Can't wait to get to make my character even more hardcore. Also ready to see it here. Myth hunting master (talk) 20:50, September 19, 2016 (UTC) :It's next gen only...like all latesr DLCs. Also, we don't need to bring up cut content. It exists now, simple. MrBoss is a useless shit to use for information too. Mr. Ferrari (talk) 20:56, September 19, 2016 (UTC) ::One of my Friends on Xbox Live mentioned "Mr.BossFTW" when referring to how Rockstar had supposedly shut down the Grand Theft Auto IV multiplayer servers (they have not, I have personally verified on my Xbox 360), and that they were supposedly planning the shutdown of the Grand Theft Auto Online servers in around 2018-19, and the original version servers in 2017 (the latter of which Rockstar have supposedly stated themselves, though I have so far found no evidence of this statement besides my Friend's word). No offence to him, but my Friend can sometimes be a bit too credulous, especially when it comes to the word of YouTube publishers that he likes, and I have actually mentioned the supposed unreliability of "Mr.BossFTW" to him. However, I would like an explanation as to exactly why "Mr.BossFTW" is supposedly - in Guy's words - "a useless shit to use for information". Also, is there any truth to what my Friend has said about Rockstar announcing the planned shutdown of the GTA Online servers for the original version? I would be rather unhappy if this were true, since I still play on the Xbox 360 version of GTA Online from time to time. ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 20:30, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Re: Concerns Good day Monk, may I ask which article(s) in particular you were referring to (if any) in your message? If you were referring to my edits to the Insurgent and Insurgent Pick-Up articles, there was a reason for my hurried edits: my mother was yelling at me to hurry at the time, as she urgently needed to use my computer to complete an online refresher course for her Food Safety Supervisor (F.S.S.) certification, which is required in my state (New South Wales (N.S.W.)) to operate a food-handling business like the café we own. In any case, I will do my utmost to avoid such rapid consecutive edits in the future. With regards to your reply to my previous message, I was already aware of it, but I did not reply because I did not feel that it needed a response. However, since you appear to be expecting one, I have replied: please feel free to read it and respond if you wish. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 19:57, September 30, 2016 (UTC) :I was referring to articles edited in general. If you take a little more time reading through the article, you'll find more mistakes (if any) to fix and thus won't have to constantly make separate edits. Top tip ;) Monk Talk 12:24, October 1, 2016 (UTC) ::Thank you for the advice. However, the problem that I sometimes have is that the mistakes that I correct are sometimes so minor and hardly noticeable that I only end up noticing them after I save a previous edit. Something as small as "in" instead of "on", "it's" instead of "its" or improper capitalization would sometimes be difficult to catch in a page which has bigger problems. Nevertheless, I will try to be more alert for these errors to avoid having to edit the same article multiple times. Also, I must point out that sometimes I edit an article multiple times to different sections to simplify my edit summaries, as otherwise I would sometimes have to write a much longer and more complicated edit summary if I did not have the indicator of which section I edited. ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 15:24, October 1, 2016 (UTC) GTA: Online Character Customization Article? Hello Monkeypolice188, I was just wondering if someone could make an article for Character Customization on GTA: Online, including the different clothes with pictures of them? -Sesh17